


Six Days and Pie

by msrogersstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Plane, Presentforsomeone, Skype, worried!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a present I made for my friend Joel :)</p><p>Dean goes to visit Sam in California, leaving Cas and there little girl alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days and Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this Joel :) Merry Christmas.

“I still don’t see why you have to leave, Dean” Cas half whined, his arms wrapped around Dean’s neck.   
“I told you baby. Sammy misses his older brother. I’m only gone for a week”  
Cas kissed Dean lightly and picked up a little wiggling baby from the crib.  
“Well we’ll miss you” Cas smiled and held out the baby.   
“I’ll miss you and Mary too” Dean replied, kissing the baby lightly on the forehead and picking up his suitcases.   
Mary cooed and said “Da-da”  
Dean smiled “Love you Cas”   
“Love you too Dean” Cas grinned and shut the door behind his husband

The flight to California wasn’t long but without his Angel of a husband to keep him company, Dean was super bored. Being a hunter didn’t earn you any money, which meant that Dean was not flying first class. Apparently in “coach” they didn’t serve any alcohol with the meal. So instead of just being bored, Dean was completely sober and stuck watching re-runs of Blue’s clues and Franklin goes to school. Not to mention there was also a kid kicking the back of his seat. Dean wished they’d allowed guns on the plane. 

When they finally landed in California, Dean was first off the plane. He watched the luggage conveyer go around and around until finally his bags slid off the ramp. Someone else grabbed them off the belt and started to walk away. 

“Hey!” Dean called after them “Those are my bags”  
The man turned around and he caught brown puppy dog eyes and brown hair around his jacket collar.

“Sammy!!” Dean called, jogging towards where Sam stood  
“Hey Dean” Sam said when Dean had reached him.   
Dean wasn’t one to hug anyone besides Cas but it’d been so long since he’d seen Sam. He threw his arms around Sam and hugged him tight.  
“What’s gotten into you?” Sam asked, laughing and hugging Dean back.   
“Cas is a very huggy person” Dean replied, smiling. 

They reached Sam’s house about 10 minutes later and even though it was well past 8:00pm it was far from dark. The lights in L.A. were bright and there were no signs of stars. He honestly had thought he’d be the one ending up in the big city with stripper clubs. But Cas had insisted. 

The time difference between where Cas and Mary were and California. While Sam made pie, Dean flipped open his laptop and video called Cas.   
The pixilated view of his husband and daughter wasn’t great but it was enough.  
“Hi” Dean said, his voice giving a weird echo on Cas’s end.   
“Hi sweetie” Cas replied, there was something in his voice that Dean couldn’t quite figure out.

“Everything ok there Cas?”   
Cas nodded smiling brightly “Mary walked today Dean. She wants to show you”  
Dean’s jaw fell open as Cas lowered the camera down to where Mary was.   
Mary was holding onto a chair, her little blue eyes determined. She took one step forward, then the next until she’d made it all the way to where Cas was waiting on the other side of the room.   
Dean started to cheer and hauled Sam away from the pie to make him watch Mary walk back across the room to the computer.   
She reached out for the screen to touch her fathers face. Dean held up his hand to Mary’s and she smiled, eyes glowing like Cas’s did whenever they touched.   
“I’m so proud of you baby girl” Dean said, his voice soft and loving.   
Mary giggled and Cas appeared back in the picture.   
“I miss you darling,” Cas said, sitting Mary on his lap and looking into the camera.   
“I miss you too Cas. A lot. It’s weird here. No stars anywhere.”  
“Oh how sad” Cas replied grimacing “I could never stand that”   
Dean smiled “I know”   
Mary started to cry and Cas looked worried   
“Don’t worry sweetheart. Just feed her and put her to sleep. It’s getting late.”  
“Don’t’ hang up Dean!” Cas said suddenly, eyes tearing up  
Dean was started “Hey Cas, I’m right here. Go put Mary to sleep and I’ll stay right here. Don’t panic sweetheart”  
Cas nodded slightly and went to put Mary to bed.

Dean was eating pie by the time Cas got back.   
“You sleepy now?” Dean asked, taking in Cas’s disheveled hair and slowness towards everything. “Either that or you slept with someone else” Dean accused jokingly.  
Cas looked worried “Dean I’d never do that”   
“I know baby” Dean said, “I was joking”  
“I wanna sleep with you!” Cas whined   
“Me too Cas” Dean replied smiling “Now you get some sleep”  
Cas yawned “I’m not gonna last all week”   
“Yes you will” Dean said “I have to survive all week with Sammy”  
“And pie” Cas said laughing   
“And pie” Dean agreed, mouth full of the stuff  
“I love you Dean” Cas said chuckling  
“Love you too Cas” Dean smiled, “Only six days”   
Cas smiled and ended the call, smiling to himself as he went off to bed.   
Dean smiled at the desktop of his computer, where a picture of his two loves was showing.   
Cas was standing there holding a pie.  
/Six days/ Dean thought and went back to his pie.


End file.
